Crowpool
Crowpool is a brown tomcat with yellow eyes and a yellow. He used to wear a blue collar around his neck. His tail and his muzzle are grey. Current: Grassclan Past: Cloudfall valley, twoleg house Family: Parents: ??? Mate: none Cousin: Dolores History When he was a kit, Crowpool was a very air-headed cat, he lived in Cloudfall valley, under his family's protection. His father was the leader of the group of cats that lived there, so one day, Crowpool would have to inherit that that title from him. He patiently awaited the day that he would lead his group, he imagined his groupmates bowing down to him, as his parents gave him their best wishes. Time passed by, Crowpool got older and he was now a young tomcat. His father and some other cats were going to visit one of the clans that were close to Cloudfall valley, to ask them for fresh prey. It was leaf-bare at the time and there was no food to be found, Crowpool knew that this wasn't a good idea and tried to convince his father to stay, but he didn't listen. This choice led to the leader's demise as the warriors of the clan he went to visit, were hostile and killed him alongside the other cats he was travelling with, when he finished his request. When Crowpool and his mother found out, they got so sad that all of their strength was drained out of them, but regardless of his emotions, Crowpool had to take over as the leader of Cloudfall valley. He became the leader reluctantly, while he was still mourning. His mother was crying instead of wishing him a good leadership and his groupmates didn't look very excited that he took over either. At first, he didn't do well, he was still young and didn't know how to tend to all of his responsibilities, he also got some backlash from the cats of his group calling him a horrible leader, crowfood and a coward. His life would have continued to fall apart, if it wasn't for a wise she-cat, Skyfeather. Skyfeather believed in Crowpool and encouraged him every day to be strong, as she had her own issues as well. She gave him helpful advice on how to prove that he was worth his position and helped him understand the responsibilities of a leader. He followed her advice and started to improve and after a while, he finally earned the respect of his group. Crowpool returned the favor to Skyfeather and shared some of his knowledge about various herbs and hunting with her. Skyfeather became Crowpool's trusted best friend, even though she kept having weird mood swings. After three years of flawless leadership and strange encounters with Wildoak forest cats, Crowpool got caught in between clan wars that took place in Cloudfall valley and was forced to flee his home. He was too ashamed to attempt to return, so he became a loner. Luckily for him, his cousin Dolores was a kittypet and provided him with food when he couldn't catch prey, but refused to become a house cat. However, Crowpool was annoyed by his cousin's constant attempts to pursue him on becoming a kittypet, so he accepted the blue and yellow collar that she offered him, to calm her down. In The message of the clouds, he helps Mythicalclaw save Celeste and becomes a Grassclan cat. Story appearances The message of the clouds (See above.) The lost leader After the Grassclan cats found out that Crowpool wasn't Harestar, he explains them why he lied. Gallery Crowpool.alt.png Trivia * Crowpool dislikes Mythicalclaw. Category:Cloudfall valley cats Category:Special story Category:Grassclan cats